Rules
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Abby and Ziva get into a rather heated disagreement over Gibbs' rules. Based on prompts from KrisShannon and fiftyshadeswritergal. Will contain physical discipline in a very TINY amount!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I have been doing some more writing prompts and this story is the result of two, one from fiftyshadeswritergal and one from KrisShannon. They are listed below for you to read. **

**...**

_Prompt from fiftyshadeswritergal:_

_Abby and Ziva have been getting along great but end up in an argument about Gibbs Rules. Ziva thinks they are stupid. Abby defends Gibbs. They end up continue to argue and try to make each other look bad to Gibbs. Chaos ensues. (This is early on when Ziva arrives) what does Gibbs do when he learns of what's happening?_

_(Thanks for that prompt, fiftyshadeswritergal!)_

_Prompt from KrisShannon:_

_In the episode 'Silver War', after Abby's declaration that she cannot wear her 'court suits' every day and asking Gibbs to talk to the director, she proceeds to give a report on her findings with the casket and such. She responded to Ziva's comments very disrespectfully and Gibbs is seen giving Miss Abby a distinct fatherly glare of disapproval. Despite being aware of Papa Gibbs dislike for her actions, she continues to act out toward Ziva. I always felt this was an episode that should have seen Gibbs step up and bring Abby under control in a very 'Papa Gibbs' way. She certainly deserved it for her behavior!_

_(Thanks, KrisShannon!)_

_..._

**As will become obvious through reading the story, I have squished and stretched the prompts, not ****_quite_**** following them to the letter! I hope you enjoy the result nonetheless! Now, enjoy!**

...

"Stupid rules," Zuva grumbled as she entered the lab with evidence. Gibbs had just scolded her about _apparently_ breaking one of his many rules - none of which were posted anywhere that she could study for reference - and the Mossad officer was feeling rather sore about it. "They are always in my way!"

Unfortunately her complaint was picked up by the eager ears of Abby, who was still not too fond of Ziva. They had been getting along a little better over the past week - due to the fact that Abby had been given a warning to "behave or face the consequences" by a rather annoyed Gibbs who had lost nearly all his patience with her acting out - but their relationship was far from solidified. And now, hearing Ziva tear down the rules that gave her own life so much structure, Abby was ready to fight.

"You must just be incapable of following simple instructions," Abby baited Ziva, ignoring the nudges from her conscience reminding her that _she_ had been complaining about those same "stupid rules" being in "my way" just the previous weekend when they inhibited her fun. In fact, Gibbs' insistence that she stay home and take a highly-acclaimed self-defense course that weekend rather than go to a Goth convention was one of the reasons that she was more grumpy than normal that morning.

Ziva rose to the bait.

"I can follow instructions of any difficulty - much better than you, as shown by your reaction to the dress code!"

"Oh, so you have a problem with the way I dress?" Abby shrieked. She was in a reactive state rather than her normal loving and tolerant mindset. This Ziva was ... was ... awful on a good day, and today was most certainly not good.

"It is strange but I suppose that it is bearable for someone with your job."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"At least no one knows that you work for a government agency."

"Like you are a good example of NCIS. You barely know the right words to say in English half the time!"

Ziva's eyes narrowed. She was really working hard on her English and to have it mocked was offensive. But no matter how difficult she found American idioms she could still think of another good insult.

"In Israel your tears and tantrums would not get you your way like a child."

"You take that back!" Abby yelled.

Ziva smiled in an infuriating way, delighted to see the "sweet" Abby turning so sour. If only her friends could see the little scientist now, maybe they would not be so fast to give her all the treats and kisses they lavished on her.

"I will not," she said calmly, examining her nails with nonchalance.

Who knew how Abby would have responded next, except that at that very moment Gibbs strode into the room. With one glance he could see that the two young women were in a fight. It was time to break it up before Ziva got chemical burns or Abby received a broken rib.

"Quiet!" he demanded.

"But ...!"

"She...!"

"I said 'quiet'!" he repeated authoritatively. Ziva contented herself with glaring at Abby while Abby "hmphh!"ed and crossed her arms while sticking out her tongue. Gibbs caught the action.

"Abigail!"

She angrily looked away but showed zero remorse.

"What has the two of you fighting like this?" he demanded, looking between the two angry girls. Neither spoke. Oh, great, this was just how he wanted to start his day.

"Ziva?"

"Why her first?!" Abby shouted.

Ziva ignored Abby. "I simply came down to deliver this evidence and she became angry at me." She set down the bag of evidence and smiled charmingly before virtuously noting, "I need to get back to my work now."

"Not until I say so," Gibbs said sternly, stopping her departure. He turned to Abby.

"_Now,_ what's your side?"

"She came down her saying that your rules are all so stupid and that she wasn't going to follow them and ..."

"I did not!"

"You did ... she did too, Gibbs, she did!"

"I ..."

"SILENCE!"

Somehow Gibbs was able to infuse enough power into that word that without evening shouting he was able to override the noise the two opponents were making.

"Ziva, hall. Abby, stay here. Come, Ziva."

...

**Please review! The second/final part should be up later this week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning, everyone! **

**Thanks to reviewers - Fashionista-girl, Troubled-Angel-26, A (I can't make any promises, but go ahead and send one; you never know what will happen!), spacekitten2700, NCISJunkie79, DS2010, xstargirlx123, and Linda. I hope that you all enjoy this second part! Once again, thanks to my proofreaders, KrisShannon and fiftyshadeswritergal! **

...

Gibbs led Ziva to the hallway. After closing the door, blocking the eager Abby's view of their meeting, he turned.

"I don't know what you said or did, but trust me, you don't want to continue. The rules are there, you will follow them whether you like them or not, we won't have issues. Any disobedience will have consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ziva responded automatically. There was something in her eyes though and Gibbs gave her a nod.

"What do you want to say?"

"I never said that I would not obey them."

Gibbs nodded. "I didn't think so. But you did think that they were stupid?"

Ziva straightened herself before replying, "Yes." He was sure to find out from - and totally believe - Abby, so she might as well admit it herself. She was no coward.

Gibbs smirked. "Most agents appreciate a few of the rules, but not all of them. That is fine. As I said, obey them. You might not understand but they are there for your own good."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle head slap. She jumped and looked at him reproachfully.

"No more childish fighting with Abby," he explained. She had the good grace to look ashamed at the censure. Gibbs pointed to the elevator. "Upstairs, working at your desk. I will deal with Abby and then I expect you to not bring the matter up with her again."

"Yes, sir," Ziva responded again, eager to be finished. The shame of being reprimanded always burnt her deeply.

"Go on. And don't call me 'sir'! I work for a living!"

...

Abby was waiting nervously and jumped to her feet the moment Gibbs re-entered the lab.

"Gibbs! It wasn't my fault, really! I was just telling you what ..."

"Abs."

Abby quieted as she looked at Gibbs' face. There was something there that she did not quite like. There was some annoyance, disbelief, and frustration but the emotion that made her stomach drop was disappointment. She sunk slowly back onto her stool.

She already felt like crying.

"So, she complained about the same rules that were 'stifling' and 'prohibitive' on Friday? Hmm, maybe I should get mad too," he noted, taking a seat across from Abby. She refused to look up but she knew exactly how his eyes looked as he stared her down.

"I ..." she began, then stopped.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"No, what were you going to say."

Abby looked up and quirked the corner of her mouth of sadly. "I actually don't have any good excuses. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for getting caught or sorry for fighting?"

"Neither really. More sorry for disappointing you."

Gibbs sighed. "Abs, I love you. I know this is a hard time for you. There's a time to honour loved ones with tears but sometimes our honour is displayed by moving on after they are gone. I know it may seem like Ziva is an intruder, but she isn't. She's here for as far as I can see in the future. Yes, it hurts my heart to see her at Kate's empty desk but it isn't Ziva's fault. Trust me, Abby, Ziva is a good person and although she will never replace Kate I can love her too for being herself."

Abby felt the tears trickling down her cheeks. Gibbs held out his arms and she flew into his hug. Whenever he spoke for such a long time she knew that he was telling her what was truly on his heart and at those times she knew to pay extra attention. He began to speak again, this time scolding her just a little.

"And you, Abby, need to accept that Ziva is here in our present and try to get along with her. It's a shame that all she's seeing of you is a grumpy, rather self-centered brat."

"Hey!" Abby protested, then paused. Gibbs eyed her sternly and she blushed. "I ... guess that I could _try_ being nicer."

A quick smack on her bottom made her jump.

"OW!"

"You'll do more than try, unless you want more of that. No more fighting with or being nasty to Ziva, Abigail, or you will be finding yourself at my house for the weekend for a lot more attention than you want. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Abby acknowledged reluctantly. Gibbs pointed her to her desk as he kissed her cheek.

"Go on. And don't call me 'sir'! I work for a living!"

Abby waited until he left the room to rub her bottom. She had no interest in getting any more spanks like that.

"For Gibbs' sake - as well as my own! - I guess I'll have to try being nice to Ziva," she conceded grimly to Bert. She checked around the lab carefully before adding, "But I don't have to like it!"

...

The End!

**This is basically a prequel for "Elves" so read there if you want the rest of the story! **

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile page asking which stories you would most like to be continued in the form of a sequel. How about stopping by and letting me know your opinion? ;D **

**Please review! See you next time! **


End file.
